


Scheming Queen Hong Ye

by kickers17



Series: Adjective + Noun + Name [2]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV), HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV) RPF
Genre: Arson, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Humor, Jack being secretive, M/M, Mind Games, Plans, Scheming, poor Dao Yi, queen bee Hong Ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickers17/pseuds/kickers17
Summary: It all began with Shao Fei staying with Hong Ye. Then they went shopping. Then they ignored Dao Yi. Then Hong Ye gave Shao Fei a makeover.  Then Tang Yi is in trouble. Then they ignored Dao Yi, again.One shots leading up to how Meng Shao Fei turned into a gorgeous hunk after 3 years.
Relationships: Gu Daoyi/Zuo Hongye, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: Adjective + Noun + Name [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049864
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Scheming Queen Hong Ye

**Author's Note:**

> So as we read further into the one-shots, more gets explained. And each character in the one shots played a part in the big story coming up soon. Here's to Hong Ye, who I believe would be a total badass if the show gets more episodes.

“You are really living here?” Hong Ye asked as Shao Fei unpacked his bags. Tang Yi had just been incarcerated, and Hong Ye guessed that Meng Shao Fei would have stayed at his own place since Tang Yi wasn’t there.

“Tang Yi is not here. So it means I have to watch over you,” Shao Fei declared while putting away his toiletries.

“I’m right here,” Dao Yi stated with a (strained) smile. 

“You are staying here...to watch over me,” Hong Ye tried to clarify.

“Yes, the business is going legit, so I think there might be some retaliation for those who don’t want to be legal. So Tang Yi isn’t here, sister in law has to take care of things,” Shao Fei stood and stared at Hong Ye, expecting her to deny him.

But what he didn’t expect was when Hong Ye hugged him close and sobbed into his chest. Shao Fei hugged her back and patted her back, saying calming words that “he won’t leave her” and ‘they were in this together, just the two of them”

“Again, I’m right here,” Dao Yi insisted (T__T) with a teary face.

But he was ignored.

* * *

So that’s how Hong Ye and her sister (?) in law ended up living together, keeping each other company in the big house. Most of the time, they ended up bickering, but when one of them missed Tang Yi too much, they will sit outside by the swings and just shared stories about him. 

Occasionally, Hong Ye takes Shao Fei out on shopping trips in hopes to change his style. 

“Sister in law! You have to be updated! Tang Yi is so fashionable and you have been wearing the same jacket since forever!” Hong Ye insisted.

“Tang Yi doesn’t care what I wear,” Shao Fei retaliated. “He never commented on my choice of clothes anyway,”

“That’s because he cares more when you’re not wearing any,” Dao Yi mumbled from the background, multiple bags in his arms. Why did he have to be dragged into this mess anyway? Was he their butler?! Is his name Alfred?

Again, they ignored him.

“No! I’m still getting you this matching black jacket and pants, with a white shirt combo and putting it in your closet. You better wear this when you go see Tang Yi!” Hong Ye huffed and asked the shop assistant to ring it up.

“Hong Ye! Don’t spend money on that! It costs half of my wage!” Shao Fei shouted but was denied to decline when the cashier rang it anyway.

“Dao Yi-ge! Control her won’t you? She’s wasting Tang Yi’s money!” Shao Fei asked for backup but looked perplexed when Dao Yi was crying silent tears with his arms full of shopping bags.

“That’s actually my credit card,”

* * *

  
  


Hong Ye had just finished up her work when Shao Fei stomped into the house. The man was wearing that ugly pink frog shirt that makes Hong Ye cringe every time she saw it. Dao Yi went to check up on some documents as soon as Shao Fei showed up, them having some sort of bodyguard shift around her.

“Hong Ye, you believe I could take on Jack don’t you?” Shao Fei asked, out of the blue. Hong Ye was in the middle of drinking her tea choked and spilled some all over the kitchen island.

“You serious?” Hong Ye asked, incredulous. Shao Fei then ranted about how his teammates ganged up with Andy, that sly vixen, to tease him about his impending failure if he challenged Jack.

Hong Ye really didn’t want to bruise Shao Fei’s ego further so she chose to handle it, manager style.

“Sister in law, Jack is still under my employment so if you go around and beating up my workers, it will look really bad in my bid to legitimize Tian Meng group,” Hong Ye placated Shao Fei, making the man smile.

“You’re right! I’m a police officer too, so I shouldn’t be starting fights,”

“That’s right,” Hong Ye agreed. Shao Fei went to take out some coke that he had stocked and wanted to ask what Hong Ye wanted to eat when he stared at her suspiciously.

“Hey! Are you saying that because you think I will lose too?”

“Yes, definitely,” Hong Ye answered.

“Zuo Hong Ye!”

* * *

  
  


“Andy was harassed by some low-level thugs last night,” Shao commented offhandedly the next day when they had breakfast. Hong Ye looked up from her congee and gave a glance at Dao Yi, who nodded and took out his phone.

“He’s fine. I got there on time,” Shao Fei added. 

“I thought you hated him?” Hong Ye asked.

“Hmmm, not anymore. You said he was good at gathering information. As a detective, I know trustworthy informants are hard to come by,” Shao Fei guzzled his coke with his Mapo tofu. Hong Ye cringed at the combination. 

“Plus, he said that it was all Tang Yi’s idea for that kiss and head message just to make me jealous,” Shao Fei pouted when he remembered their conversation. “Tang Yi is so mean,”

Hong Ye watched as Shao Fei sulked. 

“You can make him jealous too,” Hong Ye replied, finishing up her meal. Shao Fei laughed and said that Andy said the same thing.

“I don’t think that will work! I mean, who would want to flirt with me?” Shao Fei chuckled as he washed his plates. “Besides, isn’t that too childish?”

Hong Ye wanted to point out that Shao Fei was just pouting about Tang Yi being a meanie but chose to not say anything because she was mind boggled when Shao Fei said no one would flirt with him. When they went on that shopping trip, the sales girl was clearly giving him goo goo eyes, but naive Shao Fei was too busy scolding her he didn’t even notice. 

And he was wearing the ugly denim jacket too. Just imagined if he changed his style!

Hong Ye has to do something.

* * *

  
  


“So...sister in law believed that he is too plain?” Hong Ye sipped her tea in her office. “That no one would flirt with him to make Tang Yi jealous,”

“Hmmm, officer Meng clearly doesn’t know how attractive he is,” Andy agreed. He ordered a strawberry smoothie, because, why not?

“He’s also too loyal to play a scheme on Tang Yi,” Hong Ye hummed. She looked at Jack, who was accompanying her in place of Dao Yi. She paid a pretty hefty sum for his services, even after that betrayal. But Tang Yi was right, Jack was useful. Like now. No doubt the man was listening in on their conversation, but Hong Ye wasn’t worried. Jack isn’t the type to blab his mouth unless Zhao Zi was involved.

“So whatever the plan is, it needs to be done playing on his naivety,” Andy added. They drank silently together.

“First thing is..change his style,”

* * *

  
  


And the perfect opportunity arrived a couple of months later when Shao Fei announced he was to go on a big undercover assignment over some bank moghul’s son being kidnapped for 6 months. Though Hong Ye was sad that she won’t see him as much, she was secretly thrilled that she has free access to his clothes.

The first night Shao Fei was out Hong Ye and Andy came in and brought out all of Shao Fei’s clothes to the backyard. Dao Yi tried to stop them but again, he was ignored. 

“We are going to be fined for open burning,” Dao Yi complained. Hong Ye rolled her eyes as Andy lit up the pink frog shirt on fire first and used it to burn the rest of the pile. When the clothes were all charred and gone, both of them had a glass of wine and cheese plate to celebrate.

* * *

“Sorry I haven’t been able to come since sister in law left, but things came up,” Hong Ye apologized to which Tang Yi dismissed it immediately. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Tang Yi replied but pouted. Hong Ye raised an eyebrow at Tang Yi’s attitude. Rarely the man would sulk while she was visiting, so something must have come up.

“Jack came to see me a few days ago,” Tang Yi growled. Hong Ye gave hand signals to ask her brother for further clarification.

“Did anything happen the night Shao Fei was supposed to leave?” Tang Yi asked. Hong Ye hummed and then replied that she slept early that night, and someone reported to her that Jack went to tell Shao Fei about him being the driver. Then the next morning they were both seen leaving the house together. 

“I did ask Jack to drive sister in law to the airport, so it made sense he was there early...why?”

Tang Yi chose to not say anything. Hong Ye resumed her conversations and bid farewell to Tang Yi when the time came. Once she reached home, she looked at the footage, something she rarely did. And when she saw what Jack must have told Tang Yi that got the man so salty, she laughed when everything seemed to be falling into place. 

* * *

“Zuo Hong Ye! What happened to my clothes?!” Shao Fei screeched when he wanted to go out. He had just woke up from a good night's sleep when he came back, and was thinking of visiting Andy that night with his colleagues, but his clothes were missing.

“There was an accident when they renovated your room for that extra wardrobe space. They spilled some thinner on your clothes and we had to get rid of it,”

“All of it?” Shao Fei asked, incredulous. “What am I going to wear? I can’t wear the stuff from my luggage, it’s dirty!” 

“You still have the outfit I bought you,” Hong Ye supplied, bringing in the black and white combo. Shao Fei pouted but took it and said thanks. When he came out looking unsure, Hong Ye persuaded him that it looked okay, and even styled his hair for him. 

“He looks good right Dao Yi-ge?” Hong Ye smirked. Dao Yi nodded, looking uncomfortable that he had to lie about Shao Fei’s clothes. 

“Hmm, okay. Who’s idea was it to have that renovation anyway?” Shao Fei asked a bit miffed that his clothes were all gone.

“Dao Yi-ge,” Hong Ye immediately replied. Shao Fei glared at Dao Yi.

Later, when Shao Fei returned from the bar and found out his luggage had disappeared, Hong Ye blamed Dao Yi too.

* * *

“Why are you smirking too?” Tang Yi asked as Hong Ye visited him.

“Did Andy come here?” Hong Ye asked. Tang Yi nodded, feeling a bit weirded out. “Sister in law is busy finishing up his paperwork from his undercover sting. But he’ll definitely be here to pick you up,”

“He’s okay isn’t he? He’s not hurt?”

“Surprisingly he came back without injuries. But he’s fine,”

“ **Fine**?” Tang Yi became alert. There was that word again. “Fine, what?”

“Just fine,” Hong Ye smiled. “Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow once Shao Fei picks you up,” Hong Ye stood up and said farewell. 

“Hong Ye!” Tang Yi shouted, making his sister turn back to look at him. “Shao Fei...still loves me right?”

Hong Ye gave Tang Yi a genuine smile. The first real smile since they started this conversation.

“He never stopped, because you are family,” Hong Ye promised Tang Yi. “And soon, we will be together as a family again. You, me and sister in law,” Hong Ye added.

“Soon,” Tang Yi sniffled, feeling more confident compared to when Andy visited just now. They stared at each other, counting the minutes that they will be reunited again.

  
  
  


“I’m here too,” Dao Yi cried silently behind Hong Ye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who left a kudos to my previous work, Sly Vixen Andy! It made me so happy to write this. I'm hoping that they would do a sequel, or at least do another HIStory series. The stories are so well done and the characters are brilliant! Also thanks to those to commented, zee and yuki! This one is for you guys.


End file.
